


there is no number (#5)

by SoloChaos



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Sandwiches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 19:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2519150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloChaos/pseuds/SoloChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prompt was: always arrives at the cafeteria 30 seconds before me and takes the last sandwich I like au</p>
            </blockquote>





	there is no number (#5)

Josh doesn't even know who this kid is, but one of these days he's gonna kill him.

This kid _always_ manages to get here _just_ before Josh and _always_ manages to take the _last_ sandwich that Josh likes. Josh is getting very tired of having to eat turkey sandwiches everyday. He wants his damn ham sandwich.

It doesn't matter what Josh does. One time he got there fifteen minutes early and that kid _still_ managed to get the _last_ one. Josh kind of wants to smash the little shit's head in.

(It may seem like an overreaction, but Josh has been putting up with this for _months.)_

"I'm going to do something about it," Josh says decisively one day.

Mark doesn't look up from his own sandwich. He's content with turkey, so he doesn't have a problem with the kid taking the last of the ham.

"And what are you going to do, Josh?" Mark asks, not seeming to really be paying attention.

"I'm going to rip out the kid's hair and shove it down his throat," Josh says, looking for a reaction.

"Cool," Mark says, and Josh rolls his eyes as he stands up and heads for where the kid is sitting.

The guy is sitting with some girl, giggling with her and he takes a bite out of the sandwich. _Josh's_ sandwich.

Frick.

Josh slides in across from the kid, hands making a loud _slap_ noise as he sits down. Both the kid and his friend jump.

"So," Josh begins, but trails off. Because _heck,_ the kid is _adorable._ Josh kind of wants to pick him up and put him in a bubble where nothing will ever hurt him and he will remain cute and adorable forever. Josh also kind of wants to pick him up and put him on a bed somewhere and bang him.

Then Josh remembers the sandwich and subsequent the skull-smashing thing.

Josh is a very confused, conflicted teenager.

"Can I help you?" the kid asks hesitantly, and _frick,_ even his _voice_ is adorable.

"Right, yes," Josh says. He opens his mouth to say, "Give me your sandwich," but instead, "Will you go out with me?" comes sliding out.

The kid and his friend both stare at him.

"Uh," the kid says. "I don't even know your name."

"I'm Josh," Josh says, pretending that he doesn't want to run away with his metaphorical tail tucked between his legs.

"I'm Tyler," the kid says. He points to the girl sitting next to him. "That's Jenna. Do you really want to go out with me?"

"Yes," Josh says. "And I also want your sandwich." There! There's _something_ that he meant to say.

"Okay," Tyler says slowly.

"Awesome," Josh says, grabbing the sandwich and taking a bite.

"...I meant 'Okay' to us going out, but that works too, I guess," Tyler mumbles.

"I'll call you," Josh says, nodding as he stands up. He got a sandwich and a date. Score.

**Author's Note:**

> Look at me I'm so productive the third fic posted today. 
> 
> Actually I've been in a severe amount of pain all day so y'all should be pretty fucking proud of me. 
> 
> Find prompts [here](http://solo-chaos.tumblr.com/post/96228144689/send-me-a-ship-and-a-number-and-ill-write-a-short-fic) and request them [here](http://www.solo-chaos.tumblr.com/ask). Or make up your own. Seriously bro I'll write anything except incest and teacher/student relationships. And probably a couple more things but I can't think of them. But I'm generally open minded.


End file.
